


House of memories

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	House of memories

Чем сильнее мы влюблены, тем тяжелее проводить время в одиночестве; ты чувствуешь себя так, будто не хватает последнего кусочка в мозаике жизни, будто все цвета поблекли, наполняя душу отчаянием и безысходностью.

Солдат-76, известный как Джек Моррисон – ныне признанный мертвым после разрушения базы «Overwatch», вернулся в Индиану и временно обосновался в старом заброшенном доме его семьи. Быть может, не самое лучшее место для прикрытия, но другого варианта у него не было. 

Заколоченные досками окна, занавешенные каким-то тряпьем, чтобы временное убежище выглядело совсем ветхим, матрас на полу, опустошенные банки из-под консервов – все это окружало штурмовика. После взрыва он стал выглядеть так, будто постарел лет на двадцать: поседел и обзавелся двумя шрамами на лице и кучей ссадин и царапин на остальной части тела.

Он вернулся домой под покровом темноты, принеся с собой украденные файлы со старых баз бывшей команды. В папках с документами были многочисленные фотографии и вырезки из личных дел и газет. Джек не мог поверить, что его бывший лучший друг тоже погиб и поэтому намеревался отыскать его. 

Мужчина развернул карту мира и повесил ее на стену, затем аккуратно прикрепляя кнопками к ней все имеющиеся документы. Среди всех фото было и то, что заставило солдатское сердце сжаться от боли: на нем был он с Габриэлем Рейесом.

Дом, в котором он был, напоминал ему теперь не столько о детстве, проведенном здесь, сколько о том, что они пережили вместе со старой командой – он стал домом воспоминаний, пробудив в Джеке как приятные, так и не очень мысли.

Он смотрел на фото и думал о том, как сильно он скучал по своему другу, ставшему ему самым близким человеком на земле. Настолько близким, что это переросло в отношения.

Моррисон улегся на матрас, разглядывая запечатленные на бумаге черты лица Рейеса: эти скулы, невероятно красивые глаза, короткая бородка – он любил все, связанное с ним. Черная одежда, которая идеально подчеркивала его смуглую кожу, даже дурацкая шапочка, прикрывающая его короткие волосы. 

Солдат устало прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь воспоминаниям, созданным вместе с Габом. «Overwatch» был их общим детищем, тем самым домом, который они построили вдвоем.   
Закрыв лицо обеими руками, Джек поддался эмоциям, заплакав: ему действительно не хватало Рейеса рядом. Он считал себя идиотом, разрушившим их работу и личную жизнь. В глубине души мужчина ненавидел себя. Он думал о Габе больше, чем следовало бы – с того самого момента, как лично посетил его могилу. 

Коммандир Моррисон тогда был слишком глуп и молод, чтобы по достоинству оценить своего парня, пользуясь его добротой, как настоящий мудак. Только сейчас он осознавал это; теперь эта вина преследовала его, и он понял, что не зря солдат подавлял воспоминания, переросшие в ночные кошмары и ставшие для него табу. 

Мысли о бывшем любовнике неприятно давили на виски, все новой и новой волной накатывая в его голову. То ему вспоминалось, как они зажимали друг друга по углам, то как Габ стонал под Джеком, пока тот втрахивал его в свой рабочий стол после совещаний, то как сам Моррисон делал ему минет, щенячьим взглядом будто умоляя разрешить ему сглотнуть сперму.

Джек страдал от того, что не ценил своего любимого.

Если бы только Рейес был жив, что бы он сказал Джеку? Помнил бы он его так же, как и Джек его? 

Джек не узнает, пока не отыщет его.


End file.
